


Finally Away

by Princess_Claire_Fey



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Claire_Fey/pseuds/Princess_Claire_Fey
Summary: To prevent a civil war, the great and powerful Firelord Ozai was forced to marry his one and only daughter, firebending prodigy to Admiral Zhao.Both of them regret the decision very deeply.





	Finally Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GulDukatsWife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulDukatsWife/gifts).

It had been a long time since Azula had seen the halls of the Royal Palace. After a hasty marriage ceremony, she had been carted off to the frontier where she served the next one-and-a-half years being little more than Admiral Zhao's pretty stewardess (and, if she were being honest with herself, his bed warmer). He had ignored her skills in war, and denied her the opportunity to complete even the most simplest tasks. As such Azula almost never got to set foot on land or see anything else but the same 4 metal walls and occasionally the open ocean.  
  
To say it was _good_ to be on land again without an argument waiting for her at home about sneaking out would be a vast understatement. The fact that Zhao's ship had to come in for repairs at the Fire Isles was practically a miracle. Perhaps Agni really did exist after all.  
  
Her father had been quick to give her an excuse to come home alone. He had said something about speaking with Azula regarding sensitive matters of blood-kin, but really it was just an excuse to lay back, relax, eat a meal that she herself hadn't prepared, and enjoy some time alone with her father whom she hadn't seen for over a year and a half.  
  
"Azula." said Ozai, his voice almost uncharacteristically warm.  
  
"Father." she bowed her head before sitting down at the table.  
  
"No, please." Ozai held up his hand, standing up himself. "It's good to see you again, my daughter" he said, hugging her lightly. "It's been a long time."  
  
Azula smiled. "Indeed it has," she said, waiting for her father to return to his seat before sitting down herself. "It's good to see you too, Father. Have you been faring well without me?" she asked, earning a laugh from Ozai.  
  
"Barely. Things just hasn't been the same since you left." Ozai explained, truthfully. People just didn't have the same spring in their step anymore. So delightfully _boring._  
  
"Aw, has my daddy been lonely?" Azula asked playfully, taking the first bite of her food.  
  
"The palace yearns for your presence." he answered dramatically, not wanting to get into all the drunken nights spent at Delan's, an unsuitable replacement for Azula's company. "And what about you, how has your time been with the Admiral?" he asked, speaking the word Admiral as though his mouth were made of sandpaper, unwilling to say the man's name after what he did. After he stole Azula away from him with a dishonorable ultimatum.  
  
Azula sighed, putting down her fork. "Dreadful." she answered honestly. "Despite seeing me strike down men twice my size, he believes I am unsuitable for anything but cooking his meals and warming his bed. Insufferable to the extreme."  
  
A long pause. There was nothing to say that he hadn't already been said. Azula was wasted on that man. She deserved someone who respected her power, someone who would treat her like the princess she was. Someone like him.  
  
There was little point in saying any of it, however. The man had made a fool of Ozai, offering to save the Firelord's kingdom from a coup he himself had engineered. In exchange for Azula. One day, he would find the man alone, away from his many spies and protectors. Then, he would kill him. With or without honor.  
  
"Though I didn't come here to vent about the trials of being a wife." Azula broke the silence. "I came to see you." she said. "Perhaps away from all the politics and dishonorable men, we can have some fun of our own. By the looks of it, you need it as much as I do." she said, noticing her father's glum look.  
  
"I suppose I do." Ozai admitted. "What did you have in mind, want to beat your old man in a sparring match again?" he asked, taking a drink of sake.  
  
Azula shook her head. "No, I was thinking about reliving old times. Do you remember the my fifteenth birthday?" she asked.  
  
A pause.  
  
Ozai smiled. "I do." he said. "I take it your husband is failing to match up?" he asked, almost rhetorically.  
  
"More like he's not even trying." Azula said dramatically, standing up briefly to sit in her father's lap. "I'm convinced the man doesn't believe the female orgasm exists. But you're not like him, are you father?" she asked, rubbing his crotch with her manicured hand as she had done a long time ago.  
  
"No." he said with a smile, kissing the nape of her neck. "I know just what you need."  
  
"Excellent," Azula said. "that's just what I wanted to hear." she finished, her voice dropping into a seductive low her husband never got to hear.  
  
Ozai let out a contented sigh as his daughter dropped to her knees, under the table, undoing his pants and wrapping her mouth around his cock. "Mmm" he managed, putting his head back into the cushy chair. Ozai had gotten blown by many whores over the years, but none could compare to his daughter. She knew him better than anyone else.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" she asked, briefly coming up for air.  
  
"Yes." Ozai said in a soft voice almost nobody got to hear. It was cute when he talked like that.  
  
Azula could feel his breaths growing shorter, his heartrate growing faster. She withdrew once more.  
  
Ozai groaned. "Azula." he said, watching as she became level with him again. "Why did you stop?"  
  
"Oh father, you can't finish _now_" she said playfully. "That would be no fun. Why don't you take me to your room where we can continue this further?" she asked.  
  
Ozai needed no encouragement. He picked Azula up and threw her over his shoulders, leaving his pants undone as he walked toward his suites. "You always were a tease."  
  
"And you always left me out in the cold." Azula shot back.  
  
Ozai sighed, trying to open the door without unbalancing Azula. "True enough." he admitted before throwing her on the bed. "Now, let's pick up where we left off, shall we?" he asked rhetorically, ignoring his daughter's attempts to stand up and instead pulling up her dress and ripping away her underwear so he could gain access to her opening, his body relieved to begin anew.  
  
"Mmm.." Azula let out a contented sigh of her own. She hadn't been treated this way in a while. Ozai could only smile that he apparently had aroused Azula more in a few minutes than her husband in over a year.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Ozai asked playfully, mirroring his daughter's words.  
  
"Very much." Azula answered, before letting out a sigh of a different kind altogether as Ozai pulled his member out of her. "Payback, I assume?"  
  
Ozai grinned. "You know me too well. Now, what do good girls say when they want something from their daddy?"  
  
"Please."  
  
He shook his head. "Please...?"  
  
Azula smiled. "Please, daddy. Make me come."  
  
"Well, when you ask so nicely, a father can hardly refuse." he said, thrusting with greater frequency as he approached a climax of his own. Oh, how he had missed this. If Ozai hadn't been seconds away from his own orgasm, he might have gotten angry at being reminded that _this_ was what _he_ took from him. But no, tonight that man wouldn't enter his thoughts. In this Ozai was resolute.  
  
Ozai groaned as the moment finally came, barely resisting the urge to simply collapse on his daughter in the bliss of the most pleasure he had felt in years. But he had made a promise.  
  
Before Azula could say anything, he got to work with his fingers, stroking her clit and making circles inside of her. "Don't despair." he cooed. "Daddy keeps his promises."  
  
Azula moaned. She couldn't decide what she liked more, the practiced touch of Ozai's fingers or the fact that she hadn't had to beg and argue to get it. She shuddered as she finally came, her head falling back into the pillow as she was overcame with the ecstasy of the afterglow.  
  
"I don't suppose I can get seconds." she asked as Ozai laid down next to her after what seemed like minutes, welcoming with her touch as she placed her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his chest.  
  
"Well, I suppose that would depend on how nicely you ask."

* * *

  
  
The candles had burned themselves out and yet the two of them were still awake.  
  
"Azula, you wouldn't have happened to have taken blackroot tea this morning?" Ozai asked.  
  
"Don't worry, if it comes to that I can pass it off as Zhao's." she said with a laugh at Ozai only asking this three times after the fact. "I doubt he can even count to nine."  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that."


End file.
